


Five Things: Janet Fraiser's Five Worst Nightmares

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, Episode: s05e21 Meridian, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-05
Updated: 2008-07-05
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Five Things Prompt 48.01 - Five recurring dreams/nightmares Janet Fraiser has.





	Five Things: Janet Fraiser's Five Worst Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

In the infirmary, it was important to show calm; to be confident and keep panic hidden. It was important to show concern, but not a lack of belief in recovery. 

At night, it was different. For Janet that was when all the uncertainties and dread emerged in dreams. Nightmares that came again and again. There were five that came most often.

There was the dream where she was doing a routine physical, a different patient each time. Everything would be proceeding normally when she would suddenly realize that she was completely naked. The patient stared at her, shocked; aghast at her unprofessionalism. This dream was especially bad when the patient was General Hammond, but Walter was a close second. He just looked so disappointed.

There was the dream where she noticed that her patient, always one of the taller people at the base, seemed taller than usual. Then the realization would dawn; they werenâ€™t taller, she was getting shorter. She kept shrinking and shrinking until she was no taller than her penlight. The patient laughed at her the whole time, telling her that a doctor in the military couldnâ€™t be so small. Sometimes they would try to step on her. She noticed that the laughing patient was never a member of SG-1.

There was the dream where all the teams returned at once, horribly wounded, and there nothing in the infirmary to help them. No medicine, no bandages, no diagnostic equipment, or life support; no staff but her. She could only watch the wounded fill the beds - and see them die, wave upon wave.

There was the dream where she wasn't there. SG-1 would arrive at the infirmary, post-mission. Sometimes they seemed fine, she couldnâ€™t tell. Sometimes there were injuries: to one, or more. They searched everywhere but couldnâ€™t find her. So they waited, trusting that she wouldn't let them down and worrying about her absence, not knowing that she wouldn't arrive. She couldnâ€™t talk to them, touch them, or reassure them. She hated it most when one of the team was missing and she couldnâ€™t ask why.

There was the dream where Daniel was dying, radiation destroying his body in the most agonizing way possible. She saw the pain, the horror, in his eyes. And in his eyes she also saw understanding; that she could do absolutely nothing; that she couldnâ€™t save him. She saw the sorrow and fear that he hid from his team. This dream was worse than all the others, because this dream was a memory.


End file.
